Saint valentin Gleek
by missdarren
Summary: Petit cadeau de saint valentin avec du klaine  lemon  du samcedes et du niff! Si vous n'aimez pas le lemon vous pouvez comme meme lire mais juste le debut!


Voila j'ai voulu vous écrire une petit fic pour la saint valentin bonne lecture!

**attention: le rating M n'est pas la pour rien, il ya du lemon a la fin donc si vous voulez vous voulez pas le lire, lisez tout sauf le dernier chapitre et sinon j'espere que ca vous plaira (c'est mon premier)**

* * *

><p><strong>La saint valentin<strong>

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, le 14 février, c'est le jour de la saint valentin, la journée où l'on doit rappeler à la personne qu'on aime ce qu'il est à nos yeux.<p>

Cette année, à Mc kinley, Sugar a décidé d'organiser une soirée, elle a bien sur invité tous le glee club mais aussi quelques cheerios et deux ou trois warblers avec qui elle avait sympathisé lors de la confrontation des new directions contre eux. Bien sûr Sebastian n'était pas convié, ce qu'il avait fait à Blaine est impardonnable.

Cette année la saint valentin se déroulait pendant leurs vacances scolaires et tant mieux car Kurt, Rachel et Mercedes avaient passé leur journée du 13 dans les boutiques pour trouver la tenue parfaite pour la soirée.

Une fois le shopping finit Kurt décida de rendre visite à Blaine, ce dernier venait de subir une opération de l'œil et il était faible mais Kurt le soutenait et grâce a lui il était presque remis pour le jour sacré de la saint valentin.

« Regarde ce que j'ai acheté »

En voyant entrer le jeune homme dans sa chambre une vague de plaisir submergea Blaine.

« Tu n'as qu'à me montrer toutes tes tenues…

-J'en avais bien l'intention

-Non non non moi je veux les voir sur toi

-Ok mais pas celle de demain. Voyant Blaine faire ses yeux de chien battu, sachant que Kurt n'y resiterait pas, celui-ci retorqua : Ce sera une surprise mon cœur !

-J'ai hâte de voir ca ! dit-il tout en se rapprochant doucement de Kurt pour enfin déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour entamer un baiser doux et langoureux.

Kurt se faufila dans la salle de bain pour se changer, ses tenues étaient aussi magnifiques les unes que les autres. Blaine avait du mal à se retenir pour ne pas sauter sur son petit ami.

« Et voilaaaaà la dernière. Alors, elles te plaisent ? Peut-être que la Marc Jacob est un peu moulante mais je l'aimais bien je n'ai pas pû resister !

-Tu es magnifique ! dit-il eblouit par le châtain

-Bon je me rechange annonca-t-il en disparaissant a nouveau dans la salle de bain.

Ne tenant plus en place Blaine se précipita pour le rejoindre.

Kurt était dos a lui, il sursauta lorsque le bouclé le prit par les hanches. Blaine commença doucement à parcourir son cou avec sa bouche en y laissant de petits baisers un peu partout et se délectant de la saveur de la peau du châtain. Une vague de plaisir envahissait Kurt qui se retournat pour faire face a son amant et l'embrasser a pleine bouche. La langue du bouclé demanda l'entrée dans la bouche de kurt que celui-ci accepta aussitôt et les deux langues entamèrent une danse qu'elles connaissaient déjà par cœur.

Blaine commenca à lentement deboutonner la chemise de son amant, celui-ci commencait à gémir mais arreta tout et murmura :

« Stop…

-Pourquoi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Ca va pas ?...Kurt arrêta cette avalanche de question en posant un doigts sur la bouche de blaine

-Non je pense simplement qu'il vaut mieux que tu te repose.

-Mais j'ai tellement envie de toi, la, maintenant, dit-il tout en faisant une petite mou dont lui seul avait le secret et qui faisait fondre tout le monde.

-Moi aussi mon cœur mais je m'inquiète pour toi et je veux passer la saint valentin avec un Blaine en pleine forme ! repondit-il en affichant un petit sourire coquin. Et puis je suis en retard Burt va commencer a s'inquiéter.

-J'ai compris. Mais demain tu ne pourras pas m'échaper !

-Je t'aime. Dit-il en deposant un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi, repondit-il en le regardant sortir avec tous ses sacs. A demain !

OoO

Ce soir là beaucoup de personnes s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres en pensant au lendemain sauf une : Mercedes.

En effet, elle avait le choix entre Sam et la fête de Sugar ou un tête a tete avec Shane. Comment choisir ?

Depuis que Sam était revenu, elle ne cessait de penser à lui et doutait de ses sentiments pour Shane.

Demain sera le jour ou elle pourra enfin peut être voir un peu plus clair au fond d'elle-même.

Mais si elle ne faisait pas le bon choix ? Que se passerait-il ?

Elle prit son portable : Minuit. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle dorme si elle voulait être en forme pour la journée qui s'annoncait.

Ne tenant plus en place, elle se leva et prit l'album photo de son été avec Sam. Au fur et à mesure que les photos defilaient devant elle, son choix se precisait, elle ne pouvait décidement pas se passer de Sam.

C'est decidé demain elle quitterait Shane et irait a la fête de Sugar et retrouver Sam.

OoO

Le lendemain matin Nick s'était reveillé de bonne heure pour pouvoir passer chez Jeff et lui faire la surprise qu'il preparait pour la saint valentin depuis quelques mois.

Il était amoureux du blond depuis un bon bout de temps seulement cette année tout était different, il fallait qu'il le lui dise et qu'importe les conséquences.

Par contre s'il devait perdre Jeff cela le tuerait mais cet amour le tuait de plus en plus. Des qu'il voyait Jeff il avait juste envie de lui sauter dessus et se refugier dans ses bras.

Une fois arrivé chez Jeff il entra sans probleme car le blond lui avait, un jour, donné la clé pour une fête et avait oublié de la lui reprendre. A ce souvenir Nick eu un petit sourire mais remercia l'étourdise de Jeff, sans elle il n'aurait jamais pû mener sa mission a terme.

Il fit ce qu'il avait prevu puis s'enfuit sans aucun bruit de la maison. Personne ne remarqua sa présence.

OoO

Le soleil était levé depuis déjà quelques heures quand Jeff se réveilla. Il tourna la tête et apperçu sur sa table de chevet, un petit mot qui n'était pas là la veille. Il le prit et découvrit ses trois mots :

JE T'AIME ! 3

Son cœur rata un battement et tout de suite il se demanda qui avait bien pu mettre ça là.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et decouvrit quelques pétales de roses rouges étalées sur le sol. On aurait dit qu'elles traçaient un chemin qui menait jusqu'à dans sa salle de bain.

Il se leva donc et entra dans la salle de bain. Sur le miroir était inscrit en petit sur le coté les mêmes trois mots que sur le petit papier qu'il tenait encore dans sa main inscrit en rouge avec pleins de cœurs qui entouraient le miroir.

Il resta bouche bée planté au milieu de la pièce pendant un bon moment puis decidéade se preparer et ensuite se poser toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête pour découvrir son mysterieux admirateur.

Au moment de prendre ses affaires dans son armoire, Il découvrit encore les mêmes mots sur un papier deposé sur sa tenue des Warblers.

Il le saisit et le déposa avec l'autre mot et les pétales qu'il avait ramassées une par une.

Une fois prêt il s'assit sur son lit et commença a se creuser la tête pour trouver qui avait bien pu lui faire ça. Puis il se demanda comment la personne avait pû entrer chez lui et il se souvint que Nick avait la clé de chez lui. En pensant que ça pouvait être Nick qui était son admirateur Jeff fut envahi d'une vague de bonheur intense.

Le soir même il devait aller a la fête de Sugar et si ses souvenirs étaient bon Nick y sera aussi.

Il passa donc le reste de la journée à penser au soir même et à se préparer pour être parfait.

OoO

Mercedes raccrocha les larmes aux yeux, quitter Shane n'avait pas été aussi facile à dire qu'a faire, elle tenait quand même à lui et il l'avait très mal pris. Bien sûr ça ne l'étonnait pas non plus, ils s'étaient éloignés de plus en plus mais il était jaloux, il était pas dupe et il avait bien remarqué comment Sam tournait autour de Mercedes, elle ne le lui avait pas dit bien sûr mais il se doutait bien qu'elle le quitterait pour être avec Sam.

Elle posa son téléphone le temps de reprendre le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elle s'en voulait de n'a pas lui avoir dit en face mais ça aurait été encore plus dur.

Une fois ses esprits reprits elle envoya un SMS a Sugar dans lequel elle annoncait qu'elle serait bien présente a la fËte le soir mËme et qu'elle s'excusait du retard de sa réponse.

Une fois cette chose de faite elle éteignit et se laissa tomber dans son lit pour ne ressortir que le soir afin de se préparer et de partir pour la fête.

OoO

Tout le monde se retrouva chez Sugar le soir même.

Nick chercha Jeff des yeux mais celui-ci n'était pas encore arrivé. Une fois qu'il arriva, il s'approcha de lui, celui-ci le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et lui murmura a l'oreille :

« C'était toi ?

-Oui. Il n'osait pas ajouter quelque chose, il attendait avec impatience la réponse du blond à sa déclaration.

-Moi aussi.

-C…Co…Comment ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime », sur ses mots ses lèvres prirent celles du brun en otage, celui-ci repondit immédiatement au baiser qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

Il passèrent le reste de la soirée collés l'un à l'autre pendant toutes les chansons et s'embrassant le reste du temps.

OoO

Lors de la soirée chacun chanta chacun leur tour ou en duo.

« Mercedes, Sam, un musicien m'a dit que vous aviez chanté une sublime chanson de Mickael Jackson, vous voudriez pas la refaire pour nous ? cria Finn aux deux amoureux qui ne se quittaient pas du regard depuis le debut de la soirée mais n'osant pas aller vers l'autre.

Mercedes rougit et Sam répondit :

« Moi c'est OK ! Mercedes ?

-Bon d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est la saint valentin. »

Ils montèrent donc sur scene et commencèrent a chanter leur chanson, arrivés a la fin, les deux âmes sœurs se regardèrent en se souvenant comment ils avaient clôturer la chanson la premiere fois.

Sam s'éloigna donc d'elle et les dernières notes retentirent. Mercedes regarda Sam qui lui, évitait de croiser son regard de peur de lui sauter dessus alors qu'elle est encore avec Shane (il n'est pas encore au courant de leur rupture).

Mercedes se dirigea donc d'un pas décidé vers lui et l'embrassa. La piece entière se tu puis tout le monde applaudit au nouveau couple qui venait de se reformer.

OoO

Blaine qui s'inquiétait de son attitude lui demanda ce qu'il avait et s'il allait bien mais le châtain resta muet jusqu'à leur arrivée chez lui.

Kurt sortit le premier de la voiture et ouvrit la porte à Blaine qu'il prit par le bras et entraina avec précipitation dans sa chambre dont il ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Comme voulais tu que je tienne plus longtemps ? »

Blaine était complètement perdu il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'avait son petit ami et il commençait a vraiment s'inquiéter.

« Voir ton corps dans cette tenue si moulante bouger de cette façon en rythme avec la musique est tout simplement horrible pour moi qui ne t'ai pas touché depuis plus de 1 mois ! Je te veux ! souffla Kurt comme si c'était ses dernières paroles.

-Moi aussi, d'ailleurs je t'ai bien dit hier que ce soir tu ne pourrais pas m'échapper. »

Sur ces mots il fondit sur la bouche de son amant pour laisser leurs langues continuer la danse qu'ils avaient entamée la veille et qu'ils avaient du interrompre. Blaine commença a lentement défaire la chemise de Kurt, si lentement que ça en était de la torture pour le châtain qui ne tenait plus en place. Une fois le haut enlevé, Kurt fit de même pour le bouclé mais en la lui arrachant presque puis il s'attaqua au slim, avant de l'enlever complètement il allongea son petit ami sur le lit et se plaça sur lui, il finit de lui enlever le jean pour l'envoyer a l'autre bout de la pièce. Tout en déposant sa marque un peu partout sur le beau torse musclé de Blaine, il jouait avec l'élastique de son boxer pour ensuite lui faire subir le même sort qu'au jean. Il empoigna fermement son sexe pour entamer de lents va set viens et faire gémir de plus en plus fort le bouclé qui s'accrochait aux draps comme à la dernière chose qui pouvait le garder sur terre.

Tout à coup il eu un moment de raison et renversa la situation de peur de venir trop tôt. Il fit subir aux vêtements de Kurt un meilleur traitement car il aimait voir son amant le supplier d'aller plus vite. Une fois Kurt vêtu seulement de son habit d'Adam, Blaine commença un long chemin depuis les lignes du cou de Kurt en passant par ses boutons de chairs qu'il fit rougir du bout des lèvres pour enfin s'arrêter sur son gland en effusion. La torture dura un moment puis Blaine ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet de Kurt car il savait très bien ou il rangeait ses bouteilles de lubrifiant, il s'empara du tube l'ouvrit et s'en versa sur ses doigts pour ensuite les glisser à l'intérieur de Kurt pour lentement le préparer et éviter qu'il souffre de trop.

« Maintenant, je te veux maintenant en moi ! »

Blaine ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et entra lentement dans Kurt qui étouffa un cri de douleur en mordant l'épaule du bouclé. Voyant a quel point son amant souffrait Blaine était a deux doigts de sortir mais Kurt ne voulait pas abandonner et resserra leur étreinte en passant ses jambes autour des hanches de Blaine, celui-ci était complètement en Kurt et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie. Kurt mit quelques minutes a s'habituer à la présence du bouclé pour enfin enclencher un doux mouvement de hanche qui fit perdre la raison aux deux amants. Blaine prit la relève et entama un va et viens lent au départ puis s'accélérant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme ensemble dans un même gémissement roque ou chacun cria le nom de l'autre pour ensuite s'effondrer l'un sur l'autre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le temps aux deux garçons de reprendre leurs esprits et leurs souffles, Blaine murmura :

« Je t'aime tellement Kurt !

-Moi aussi je t'aime et puis bonne saint valentin. Rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire du coin des lèvres.

-A toi aussi. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils s'endormirent ensemble, enlacés.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Voila j'espere que ca vous a plus! C'est la premiere fois que j'ecris un lemon donc ba dites moi ce que vous en pensez!<p>

Une review = une bougie pour mon anniv je fete mes 16 aujourd'hui (oui le jour de la saint valentin) donc soyez gentil SVP!

A bientot pour la suite de Liaisons dangereuses!


End file.
